


Roadtrip

by Dreamwasactuallynottaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwasactuallynottaken/pseuds/Dreamwasactuallynottaken
Summary: Dream always had a small liking for George, but never realized that it would go further than that.Being controlled by a sudden wave of emotions and fear of what their relationship would become.This Roadtrip changed his life...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	1. Suprise

Sudden light flashes into Clay's face, after the cloud went past the sun and he closes his eyes because of the bright light.  
It was 1pm and after a long Call with Nick he was lost in thoughts.  
He had planned so much for his channel and streams and was just exhausted.  
Patches came into the room meowing, jumped onto the bed and sits down beside Clay's face.  
Clay smiled and sat up picking up his cat, putting her on his lap and then he starts petting her.

''Hello Patches you always know when I need you, don't you?'' He asked her knowing she wouldn't understand  
Patches meowed as a response and hopped off the bed and looked at Clay with big eyes

''Hungry?'' He asked and got up, following Patches into the kitchen.

Patches sat down infront of her bowl, patiantly waiting for him to fill it.  
Meanwhile Clay went to one of his kitchen cabinets and grabbed the catfood he stored in there.  
He went to Patches filled the bowl and petted her one last time.

''I'm also kinda hungry, but to lazy to make food...'' he said and sighed.

'Im gonna go and get some food' he thought to himself and changed his pijamas into his regular clothes.  
He got his keyes, left the house, got in his car and drives off.

Putting on music as always he just drives into the center of the city and gets himself some burgers and a drink.

''Goodbye and have a great rest of your day.'' Said the employee as Clay was leaving.

He got into his car again and started driving towards a park where he'd always eat his meals, because it's not very crowded there.

But as soon as he was halfway there a car came out of nowhere.

The car was driving very fast and as soon as the car hits his car everything went black.

''Dream!'' He heard a muffled voice beside him, but it got louder and better to understand. ''Dream!''

He suddenly got clear vision and saw a familiar place. He was a few miles away from the beach, but how?  
'wasn't I in a car crash just now-' 

''Dream?'' He suddenly realized that this voice sounded very familiar

''Sapnap?'' He asked in shock turning around

''Hey be careful! You're driving Dream!'' he said slightly panicking.

'Driving?' As soon as he turned around again, he saw that he sat in the drivers seat of an unfamiliar car, but started driving properly again.

''B-but Sapnap, I- how are you here?'' he asked confused.

''Are you ok Dream? I think you should stop the car for a bit. There is an Gas station over there.'' he pointed at a Gas station in front of us.

As confused as Clay was he stopped there and took a long breath

''Dream?'' someone touched his shoulder

He got startled and looked who it was.

George

It suddenly got very hot in here and his shoulder started glowing.

But why?

''George?! I- How are you here?'' he asked very confused.

He looked at Clay with an confused look ''Dream... I was here literally the whole time. We're on a roadtrip, remember? We planned this for like a year!''

Clay was still very confused. 'What Roadtrip? What is he talking about?'

''Hey Dream, lets get you a drink'' Sapnap said, ripping Clay out of his thoughts.

Clay just agreed. He needs that drink.

After they got him a bottle of water, George got some lemonade and Sapnap a coke, he chugged down the whole bottle, breathing heavily afterwards.

''Are you good now?'' He heard the soothing and sweet voice of George say. It made him feel warm and comfortable inside.

''Yeah.. I feel a bit better now'' he said

He turns around and sees George. He sweats a little, and the sunlight accentuated every corner of his face.  
Clay was mesmerized. Seeing George, one of his best friends, right infront of him was one of the biggest wishes he had and it finally became true.

''Dream?'' He heard George ask

''O-Oh yeah?'' Clay responded

He just couldn't look away. His heart pounded against his chest and burns like fire.  
He didn't know what to do at this point.  
He always knew that their friendship was special to him, but in what way? Love? No. It can't be. Clay always jokingly flirted with George but that was it.

''I think I should drive for now'' Sapnap told George

''Come on Dream, we want to finally reach our next PLANNED stop!'' 

He pulled him to the car, Clay sat down in the backseat while Sapnap and George sat in the front.  
Clay was tired.  
He still didn't understand what was going on but forgot about all that.  
His eyelids got very heavy and he fell asleep in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayup!
> 
> This is my first time writing a Fanfic on Ao3!  
> This is kinda inspirated by tbhyourlame who wrote heatwaves :)
> 
> I named this FF 'Roadtrip' because Dreams song instantly gave me an idea of this whole Fanfic!
> 
> Enjoy


	2. Confusion

He still didn't understand what was going on but forgot about all that.  
His eyelids got very heavy and he fell asleep in the end.

He woke up, walking in a forest with George next to him.  
It was fullmoon so they could see every detail clearly.

Fireflys where flying around and then up to the sky, one landed on Georges nose.  
George laughed quietly and had a big smile on his face. The firefly then flew away and George just followed it with his eyes, while Clay stared at George.  
The moon made every single detail on Georges face visible.

He looked beautiful.

His eyes, his nose, his lips...

His lips

His lips looked so kissable right now. How bad he wanted to do that. 'But I shouldn't, it would be wrong. We are best friends... our friendship-' he thought

Their friendship

What was their friendship even about? Why was it different than the friendship with Nick?  
All those questions flooded Clays mind. He didn't notice that he was still staring at George, but George did.

''Dream, are you ok?'' he asked softly

His voice

He loved to hear his voice every single day. It was so soft, sweet and calm. It was just perfect.  
Everytime he heard it, he would get lost in thoughts, thoughts about George, thoughts which confused him.

''You are confusing me, George. Why are you doing this to me?'' Clay said out loud, on accident.

George gave him a soft smile

''Confusing you?'' He asked slowly

'Did I just say that out loud?' Clay thought to himself. He blushed slightly and looked away. He heard George quietly laughing  
George took his hand and leaded him to a big rock where they sat down.

Clay stared in the air, scared of what will happen next.  
He understood nothing.

'What is even happending?

Why are we here all alone?

Where even are we?'

All those questions wouldn't be answered, and he knew that.

Suddenly Clay felt someone taking his hands and getting closer to his face.

''Why am I confusing you Dream?''

Suddenly Clay felt very hot and tense. He began to sweat a bit and looked at George. George was looking deep into his eyes with an hypnotic look.

''George, how do you feel about our friendship?'' Clay asked calmly

George smiled and said: ''It's special...''

''In what way?'' Clay was confused once again

As Clay blinked, George was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Clay got startled, looking around.  
He got up and started walking around shouting Georges name

But no answer

After 5 minutes of searching, he found him standing next to a river with an beautiful waterfall.  
The moon was reflecting on it.  
There where blue glowing flowers everywhere.

Clay walked up to him tapping on Georges shoulder. George turned around and looked at him with glowing eyes.

''You are confusing me, George'' I said. It was all I could say at that moment.

''Dream, how do you feel about our friendship?'' He asked.

Clay was suprised by that question, but not really. It was like he couldn't answer that.  
George once again took his hands and looked at him with an serious look in his eyes.

''How do you feel about me, Dream?'' He asked, getting so close to his face, that they could feel eachothers breath. 

Suddenly Clay connected their lips

They kissed

It felt just like he imagined.

Their lips moving in sinc, and after every kiss he was hit by a wave of emotions.

Confusion, happiness, Fear, doubt... Love.

All those emotions were hitting him hard.

He felt a tear rolling down his left cheek.

''Dream? Hey Dream! Are you ok?'' He heard the voice of Nick say

He woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Clay/Dream had a weird dream...
> 
> What do you think this is all about?  
> Any questions?
> 
> Just ask in the comments, I'll reply as fast as possible :)


	3. Beach

''Dream? Hey Dream! Are you ok?'' He heard the voice of Nick say

Clay was still in shock of what happened in his dream. Him? Kissing George?! It was obviously a dream, how could he think, even for a second, that it was real?  
Clay felt a wave of sadness hit his heart.

''Hey Dream? Bro you good?'' He heard Nicks voice once again

''Oh, Uh yeah... Just a, uhh, nightmare'' Clay said as an excuse.

'Nightmare...' Sure.

He looked out of the window trying to get a clear mind, but as he looked out of the window, he noticed that they were near the beach.

''Finally!'' George groaned.

''Haha, yeah! It will be refreshing in this hot day'' Nick said while smiling

After they parked the car, they all got out and went to the beach, searching for a nice spot to sit down.  
They put their stuff on the ground and went to change.

After they all got back George blushed. 'Dream got abs?' He thought with wide eyes. 'Kinda hot..' But after that he just shaked his head trying to forget what he just thought.  
Clay was looking at George and blushing slightly. It's the first time for him seeing him shirtless. George noticed and looked down covering himself up with his hands a bit.

''Woah bruh! Since when you got those abs???'' Nick said completely out of nowhere.

Both of them got startled.

''O-oh I worked out a bit for the past few months...'' Clay said a bit embarrassed.

Nick just hit him jokingly on the shoulder and went into the water, George following behind.  
Clay was still standing there.  
'This... Being able to enjoy the beach with these two... with George... Was one of my biggest wishes... How-'

''Hey Dream! You comin'?'' Nick yelled, ripping him out of his thoughts

Clay just nodded and ran towards them, tripping because of nothing but the sand.  
He heard George and Nick laughing loudly and he just got filled with joy.

They swimmed, sun bathed, ate and drank some drinks together they bought from the kiosk.  
Clay was, as always, jokingly flirting with George but this time it felt less than a joke.  
He knew that George felt the same.

They now sat on their spot on the beach talking and joking around as always  
Nick now knew that something was off but didn't say anything yet.

'Gogy looks so hot with wet hair... I wanna kiss him so bad' he thought

He wants to kiss him so bad... He wanted to feel the same as in his dream.

Georges lips. He wanted to feel them.

Sudden realization hit him hard.  
He fell in love with his best friend.

He thought that it is wrong! Their friendship is special...  
'Special' that was what George said in his dream. Did he mean with special that... They could be lovers?

Lovers... with George. Truly only a dream.

after an hour of talking and mainly thinking and zoning out, suddenly everything went black.

He woke up in a black room with nothing in it. The room was infinite with no light at all.  
At first it was completely silent. Absolute no sound. Even if he'd try to talk, he even couldn't hear himself.

This went on for more than 30 minutes.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of unfamiliar voices, all of them sounded like they were panicking.

'Clay! Clay!! Clay!!!'

He woke up. 

It was afternoon as it seemed. He was lying on a towel on the same spot he passed out.  
Clay sighed and tried to get up but noticed that someone or something was lying on him.  
Moving his head a bit, he saw George. George must've fall asleep on him, while waiting for Clay to wake up.  
Clay sat up carefully, without waking up George.

He admired him and smiled. 'If you only could be mine...' he thought. He went through Georges hair, and because of that George woke up.

''Dream..?'' he said with an sleepy voice. 

Clay blushed. His voice sounded great.

George got up still sitting near Clay and looked him in the eyes.

''You woke up...'' He said and smiled.

''Yeah... When did I pass out?'' Clay asked.

George went back a bit getting comfortable.

''Hmmm like 2 hours ago, I think'' George said still sounding pretty tired.

Clay was just staring at tired George. He yawned and Clay smiled and chuckled.

''God... I love you so much George'' Clay said out loud, on accident.

''What...?''


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Clay fights with his feelings for George.
> 
> having a heartache and lots of thoughts in his mind he just can't think of a way to make a relationship between them a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayup.  
> Sorry that this took so long but I was out of Ideas for a moment!  
> But I'm back for now :)
> 
> I thought of a post scedule and every sunday at 8pm or later EST.
> 
> Have a great day :)

''God... I love you so much George'' Clay said out loud, on accident.

''What...?''

After Clay heard what he just said he looked at George and George looked confused and scared.  
George looked Clay in the eyes said nothing and backed off a bit.

Clay was as scared as George. He often says that to George as a joke, but he knew that George heard that serious tone in his voice.  
He thought of what to do, what to say. 

'Did I mess up?'

'What will he say?'

All of those thoughts screamed loud in his head. Clay didn't know how to handle this situation. All he could think of is:

''George, I can explain!''

But in reality he couldn't. What was there to explain? He loved him and that was it.  
George already looked at him with big eyes, like he was waiting for an explanation.  
Clay was silent, still thinking of what to say.

''Clay''

Clay looked at him, a bit suprised. 'Clay' He never calls him that. George must be very serious right now.  
Clay turned around so his back was facing George. Sitting and not moving, just thinking of what he should say.  
But he knew that there was only one solution: Lying.

''I was just joking... like always, George.'' he said

Clay was watching the waves and sighed.

''I-, Of course'' George said and chuckled.

''Why wouldn't you'' George laughed a bit

Clay chuckled but he was hurt. A tear was rolling down his cheek. 'You hurt me, George... You hurt me so much' he thought, shedding another tear.

Then there was silence. Awkward and long silence. Both of them thought of what to say to get out of this very uncomfortable situation.  
Suddenly Clay realized that Nick wasn't here. He quickly dried his tears and turned around looking at George.

''Hey, where's Sapnap?'' He asked quietly.

George looked at him for a moment and replied.

''I think he's looking for a place to stay over night. Today was tiring...'' George looked down again

''Yeah, it was'' He said.

Again there was an painful and long silence.

''Hey guys!'' They heard Nick yell from the distance.

He waved at them, symboling 'come here' so they did.  
He looked at both of them and thought for a second.

''Hey, are you guys good, or-''

''Yeah, we're fine Sapnap.'' George said interrupting Nick.

''Alright, so I found a place to stay!'' He said smiling, with a proud face.

Both of them chuckled a bit. Sapnap would always lighten up the mood.

''A small room with 2 beds, a bathroom and a tiny kitchen. Rooms with 3 beds were to expensive, but I think 2 beds are fine''

George and Clay nodded following Nick to the small motel, checking in and entering their room.

Everyone showered, changed and went to the bedroom, George sitting next to Clay and Sapnap on the bed infront of them.  
Clay and George were both looking down and Nick sighed because he knew that something was wrong between them.  
After a minute of silence and thinking, George looked up and looked at both of them.

''So, there are only 2 beds...'' he said.

''Yeah, but that's fine. Someones just gotta share, and that would be me.'' He said with a huge smile.

Before Clay could say anything, George immediantly said that he would share the bed with Nick, and he agreed.

''Alright... I'll sleep on the other bed then.'' he said and the other two just nodded.

They all went to bed because all of them were tired.

'Seems like they are asleep already' Clay said after 10 minutes of lying in bed and starring at the ceiling.  
He pulled off his blanket and sighed.

'George'. That was everything that came to his mind after what happened at the beach.  
'He was so confused and scared after I said 'I love you'...' Clay still remeberes his exact face at that moment. His big eyes, his slightly trembeling lips... 'Why do I have to feel this way towards you George?! I know that It will only hurt, but I can't let go.' Suddenly something in his chest started hurting. It was his heart, not physically but something he couldn't describe. He held his chest with one of his hands and started to breath heavily and starting to shed tears.  
Clay sat up, one hand on his chest and one hand on his face. Tears after tears rolling down his cheeks, heartache and a buzzing head.  
'Your face at that moment, George... I will never forget it...' He sobbed once, quietly so the others don't wake up.

''It's not like I can't let you go, George. I don't want to! I-'' He sobbed once more

''I hate this...''

After a moment he realized that he said that out loud and looked at George and Nick, making sure that they're still asleep, and they were. He sighed in relief.

His mouth was dry and his face was red, so he got up and went to their small kitchen to get a glass of water.  
As he drank his water, Nick came to the kitchen with a worried look in his face.  
When Clay saw him he chocked on his water in suprise.

''Nick? Since when are you up?'' He asked

Nick looked at him for a while, noticing his red face and the tears.

''Bro, did you cry?'' Nick asked, but knowing that he did, since it was obvious.

Clay looked suprised but remembered that he forgot to dry his tears. He quickly put down his glass of water, and dried his tears.

''What? No, probably just sweat or something...'' He said and trying to laugh it off.

Nick looked at him and shook his head and sighed. 

''Yeah, totally...'' He said with an sarcastic tone in his voice.

''Look Clay, I was awake the whole time. I heard you sob and talk.''

Clay looked at him in shock.

''You were...? ... Did you hear what I said?'' He asked hesitating a bit.

Nick just nodded and Clay looked down at his feet.

Clay was worried. He now probably knew how he felt towards George, but how will he react to it?

''Clay, and I am serious right now.''

Clay looked up and Nick looked very serious and worried at the same time.

''What the hell is going on between you and George?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Or what do you want to happen next?
> 
> Share your Ideas and theories in the comments!  
> I'll answer any of them :)


End file.
